


Glasses And Sexual Tension

by Tearsaresalty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anilingus, Blowjobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearsaresalty/pseuds/Tearsaresalty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime is (sexually) frustrated about Tooru's new glasses and he has to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses And Sexual Tension

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my luck with some smut?

This was as distracting as it could get.

Iwaizumi Hajime took pride in himself for being a focused man, a man whose attention didn't swerve due to minor things -- one would say that Oikawa Tooru wearing glasses wasn't exactly a minor thing, but that really depended on one's point of view. Either way, for Hajime, these damn glasses were, bluntly put, _fucking distracting_.

Hajime woke up with a headache that day. He barely had appetite to shove some cereal in his mouth before he had to practically drag a half-asleep Oikawa all the way to school. _Fuck that_ , he barely even have the mood to put up with Oikawa's shit first thing in the morning, but - but! - his luck was such that he was best friends since diapers with this giant man-child who did nothing but annoy him twenty-four-seven. Oh and by the way, this giant man-child who did nothing but annoy him twent-four-seven? Yeah, he was also Hajime's _boyfriend_.

_Life is a strange thing indeed._

Oikawa was late that morning, but that was not a surprise; Oikawa was _always_ late. Be it because of oversleeping, be it that he always had to make sure he looked pretty enough to appear publicly, Hajime had to wait for the Great King for at least ten minutes before his Majesty decided to make his fashionably late appearance. And this happened _every damn morning_. Hajime was stewing, thinking of ways to make Oikawa's life miserable for standing him up like this but when he looked up at the familiar, "Iwa-chaaan!", all of his negativity was suddenly gone and replaced by something resembling shock. Not only because Oikawa looked near damn perfect even though he had just woken up, but because of the pair of black-rimmed, rectangular glasses which oh so unceremoniously sat on the bridge of his nose.

_What the hell._

"I didn't know you wore glasses," was the first thing that came out of Hajime's mouth when the other reached him.

"Good morning to you too, Iwa-chan," Oikawa clipped, "You look as awful as always! Don't you use the moisturizer I got you?"

"Shut up, dumbass," Hajime scoffed in return, "Why are you wearing glasses?"

"Because one of my contact lenses got sucked in the drain and I was out of substitutes, that's why."

"Since when you are wearing glasses?"

"I don't wear glasses. It's not cool."

Hajime rolled his eyes. "I mean since when you have problems with your vision, idiot."

"Oh," Oikawa blinked, "Um, I think it's been a year."

Hajime gritted his teeth angrily. Why was he angry? Because he now knew _why_ this dumbass started having problems with his eyes from such early age. "I think I told you to stop watching volleyball videos until late at night."

"But Iwa-chan - _Ow_!", Oikawa protested when Hajime whacked him at the back of his head, "This is _abuse_."

"Suck it up," Hajime sneered, "Now let's go, we're already late because of you."

They were indeed late, however, Oikawa was able to charm the teacher's socks off and she let them off the hook once again. How Tooru managed to be everybody's favorite with such terrible personality, Hajime didn't know. Maybe people didn't know Tooru as well as he did; they didn't know how ugly he was when he cried; they didn't know he drooled all over the place when he slept; they didn't know how starry-eyed he got when he watched Star Wars... On second thought, maybe it was better like this. Because Hajime knew he would have great competition if others knew the real Oikawa.

During the break, all the girls of the class flooded Oikawa's desk once again - nothing new to it, really - asking him about his glasses, telling him he looked cool and attempted to share their bento with him, requests which Oikawa declined with a polite smile. Usually Hajime never bothered with Oikawa and his flirting or whatever he was doing, but that day he did. Because he was staring. He was staring hard. Especially at Tooru's face. At Tooru's face with the glasses. In fact, he stared so much that during class, the teacher had to knock on his desk to attract his attention - something that of course made him blush to the shade of a beet.

It was so odd. Very fucking odd. Because Hajime knew Oikawa and he knew he was dork, not cool like he tried to be, so why on earth were these glasses making him look so fucking cool and mysterious?

Then it was the other thing; when Oikawa looked into Hajime's eyes, through the glasses, something inside Hajime's chest felt strange; something that he was later able to put a label on it. _Arousal_. Oikawa and his glasses made him horny. Because after some point he couldn't stop thinking about tossing Oikawa on his bed, tearing his clothes off and eating him out until the man whined in frustration, then let the brunet blow him while wearing these stupid glasses, which was rather hard because Hajime was at the verge of _getting hard_ every single fucking time he glanced at his boyfriend. Sporting a stiffy at school wasn't the most acceptable thing of all, so Hajime waited. He waited until they went back to his home. They always spent their Friday evenings together after all.

They were at the kitchen when Hajime decided to realize his never-ending fantasies. It was late in the evening, his parents away for the weekend and Oikawa was making some tea while humming a melody with his sweet voice. Hajime was nervous. Slightly. Because, yeah, _um_ , he had kind of never eaten ass before and as much as he wanted to do it, he felt insecure about his skills. Oikawa did it to him often and it was fucking amazing every time, so there was pressure. He didn't want to disappoint.

Taking a final deep breath, Hajime slowly approached his lover, placing his hand on the small of Oikawa's back. The humming, as expected, stopped and big, glass-framed brown eyes locked with Hajime's. "Iwa-chan?"

Hajime didn't speak, just looked. He stared at that beautiful face, at the black skeleton of the rectangular glasses, until Oikawa squirmed. Albeit his boyfriend loved being the center of attention, it made him uncomfortable when being stared so intensely. Hajime knew it, he knew he was being rude, but he couldn't help himself.

"Iwa-chan?", Oikawa tried again, this time not meeting Hajime's gaze, "What did I do?"

Hajime let his fingers play with a stray curl of Oikawa's hair while he kept his face as expressionless as possible. "Nothing."

"Then why are you staring at me like this?"

"How am I staring at you?"

Oikawa eyed him suspiciously. "Like you wanna hit me but you hold yourself not to."

For once, Hajime chuckled. "Do I hit you that often?"

" _Duh_. You're so harsh and uncute," Oikawa muttered, "I wonder why I date you."

"That should be my line, dumbass," Hajime scoffed, "Besides, I'm only hitting you when you're being an ass."

A very cheeky smile spread on Oikawa's face and Hajime knew it was coming. "I suppose you are what you eat, Iwa-chan!"

_Yup_.

Hajime took in a slow breath and let it out in the form of a shuddering sigh. He could see his boyfriend flashing the notorious smile of triumph and somehow it made everything worse; all this (sexual) tension Hajime had suffered the entire day because of these motherfucking glasses of all things - like who would have thought Hajime had a thing for glasses? - was finally seeping out of him in tidal waves. Oikawa apparently caught on it because his whole body went rigid.

"I was just joking, please don't get mad-"

"Oikawa," Hajime's booming voice efficiently cut him off, "Let's go to my room."

"Eh? Why? I was making tea-"

"Oikawa. My room. _Now_."

Hajime saw his lover visibly swallow but Oikawa nodded nonetheless and without another word, he headed towards Hajime's bedroom like he had been asked - _ordered_ to. Green eyes lingered on his retreating back before Hajime switched off the stove and followed. There, he saw his lover seated on the bed like he owned it but that was so typical _Oikawa_ , Hajime had stopped complaining about it years ago.

"You seem to be in an odd mood today," Oikawa pointed out, breaking the silence.

Hajime closed the door behind him. "Yeah, I suppose."

"What's the matter?"

Without another word, Hajime shrugged and took a few steps closer to the bed, staring down at Oikawa who was in turn gazing back at him. His brown eyes were big, looking even bigger behind the glasses, full of confusion and anticipation, blinking in ways that turned Hajime on light a switch. They were odd, the things that turned Hajime on and albeit somehow ashamed, he had started to accept them. After all, they weren't dangerous in any way. At least, so far because as it seemed, he developed new kinks every day.

Hajime reached out and gently traced Oikawa's jaw, fire gathering at the pit of his stomach when Oikawa sighed deeply and leaned into the touch. _Christ, keep it together_. But how could he? How could he when Oikawa gently captured his wrist and kissed every knuckle on his hand? Hajime let his thumb slide over a full bottom lip before he bent over and captured it between his. Oikawa sucked in a deep breath and his arms wrapped around Hajime's neck almost automatically as he kissed back with all his might, while at the same time he pulled Hajime close enough so that the raven-haired teen had to kneel on the bed.

"Oikawa," he breathed when they parted.

"Hm?", the other hummed, gingerly tilting his nose back and forth against Hajime's.

"Oikawa," Hajime repeated hoarsely, throat suddenly dry, "Take your clothes off."

"Eh?"

"Your clothes. Take them off."

His lover pulled back and flashed a sultry smirk. "Oh, I see. You were just horny Iwa-chan, weren't you?"

"I still am," Hajime stated earnestly, something that clearly caught Oikawa off guard because the boy's smile fell, "Now take your clothes off."

After blinking his way out of the initial shock, Oikawa finally got up from the bed and stood right in front of Hajime, making sure that their eye-contact never broke as he took off his glasses and handed them to his boyfriend. Then, in this very uniquely graceful way only Oikawa knew, he reached for the hem of his shirt, the material caressing his skin before falling on the floor, forgotten. Hajime could feel heat spreading to every part of his body, especially towards his groin area and he bit his lip when Oikawa pulled the string of his sweatpants loose. Damn, Hajime's palms ached with the need to touch that perfection, especially when with a twist of Oikawa's hips, the garment pooled around his feet, leaving him only with a pair of tight, _tight_ black boxers. Hajime stared with his eyes half-closed, letting the familiar scorching lust overwhelm him.

When Oikawa reached for his underwear, Hajime stopped him. "No," he breathed, "I'll take care of that. You put these on again." He handed Oikawa the glasses.

Oikawa's eyes shone with realization and a curt chuckle escaped his lips. "Iwa-chan," he purred, adjusting the specs on top of his nose, "I didn't know you were such a pervert."

A half-aroused, half-irritated growl bubbled up Hajime's throat but Oikawa didn't seem fazed because he laughed instead. "That's not scary, Iwa-cha- _ah_!"

Whatever Oikawa meant to say didn't make it in one piece because Hajime grabbed him from the waist and threw him on the bed. Oikawa made a soft "Oomph!" and the mattress withdrew under their combined weight but other than that, it was quiet. They stared at each other, long and deep and Hajime caressed Oikawa's chest, his calloused fingers coursing over every indentation of defined abdomen, relishing every shaky breath Oikawa drew or let out. His lips connected with the pale skin of his lover's shoulder, his tongue dipping in that little caving of his clavicle, then maneuvering upwards, over a thick neck until he reached the back of Oikawa's ear.

"Ah, Hajime," the man shuddered, "It feels great."

Hajime smiled at him, his hand now coursing over a slim, lithe thigh. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

Oikawa blushed and adjusted his glasses again. "I do but it sounds better when you say it."

"Idiot."

"Sure but you love me, don't you?"

It was Hajime's turn to blush. As a matter of fact, not only did he blush, he also pouted and averted his gaze in embarrassment. He buried his face in Oikawa's neck and muttered, "Of course I do, dumbass."

Oikawa chuckled but didn't say anything, he didn't have to; nipping Hajime's flaming ear was enough to let him know that the message had been delivered.

After this short fluff break, things escalated once again; Hajime shifted their positions so that he was straddling Oikawa's hips and he then proceeded kissing Oikawa until both of them were gasping for air. He watched his lover's face with half-lidded eyes, flushed and aroused as it was and he could feel his man down low pitching a tent in his shorts, which pretty much the same state his lover was in.

Hajime caught with the corner of his eye Oikawa reaching for the bedside cabinet and he stopped him. "No, we are not doing it like this tonight."

Lusty brown eyes blinked. "Why not?"

"I have..." Hajime cleared his throat. "I have something else in mind."

"What is it?"

Hajime bit his lower lip, reverting to his inital apprehension. Of course he was apprehensive; he hadn't done anything like this before and he didn't know how he was supposed to do it other than going along with his instinct. But Hajime trusted his instinct, since it had never disappointed him so far.

"Just...", he hesitated, "Just trust me."

Oikawa offered him the warmest smile. "Always."

"Good. And if anything feels wrong just...just tell me."

"Of course."

Hajime nodded, mostly to himself, and delved back in that waiting mouth. Oikawa pulled him close, his fingers soothingly massaging the tough muscles of his back, until Hajime broke the kiss and gave some attention to the rest of Oikawa's body; his neck, his arms, his chest, his belly... He didn't lose the chance of messing with Oikawa's bellybutton and chuckling when the teen squirmed around. _Iwa-chan staaaahp_ , he muttered between giggles and Hajime indeed relieved him from the torture. He let his tongue trace the junction where Oikawa's skin met with the waistband of his shorts, sucking on Oikawa's bulging hipbones before removing them at once.

Oikawa's bare body wasn't something Hajime was unfamiliar with. Even back then, when they were kiddies, they used to take baths together until they started maturing and growing hair on...places, but even as teenagers, they still shared changing rooms after practice which, albeit not completely, it still revealed plenty of skin. Yet, Oikawa being so flushed and so aroused like he was at times like this... That wasn't something Hajime would ever get used to.

He was kneeling between his lover's spread legs, both his hands gliding up and down these beautiful thighs when Hajime finally sighed longingly. Oikawa smirked at him. "You are jealous of my legs Iwa-chan? Too bad you weren't blessed with long legs like mine~"

"Shut up, Tooru."

Oikawa pouted. "But you're so serious, Iwa-chan! I don't want you to be so serious..."

Hajime ignored him and shifted towards the end of the bed, dragging Tooru along by the his hips. After positioning his lover where he wanted, he lowered himself to the floor and pushed Tooru's thighs apart and towards the man's chest. He saw Oikawa trying to sit up and immediately barked, stay down, a command his lover complied to without a word. Then he stared, he stared at Oikawa's ass, which he had been inside so many times he lost count of - their sex life was oh so unsurprisingly active and that was mainly because of how greedy Tooru was about everything - but he had never showed any other form of appreciation. The day to change that had finally come.

He started off by showering the erogenous zones on Oikawa's thighs with some love, busy lips leaving possessive marks on their wake, until Oikawa started trembling and moaning out his name. Not Iwa-chan; _Hajime. Hajime, Hajime, Hajime_. Like it was a prayer. It kinda sounded like a song to Hajime's ears, making him think that he never ever wanted Tooru to call out another man's - or woman's - name like this.

"Hajime," his lover panted erratically, voice deep and sexy, "Hajime."

He smiled. In triumph, in excitement - he wasn't sure which, but he smiled. He nipped another mark or two on Oikawa's inner thigh before slowly inching closer to his objective. When he finally did it, when he finally, albeit hesitantly, let his tongue glide over the sensitive entrance, Oikawa literally jumped. "Hajime!", he gasped, "What-"

"Shh," the other silenced him, "Just trust me." He was almost ready to say, _I know what I'm doing_ , but he couldn't even fool himself with that lie, let alone Oikawa. Instead, hovered above, breathing on it and generating some warmth, until Oikawa started moving his rear towards Hajime's mouth impatiently. Hajime smirked and bit his lower lip before he finally dove back in, flickering his tongue once again and, once again, Oikawa jumped and moaned.

_This is kind of fun._

_More._

"Tooru," Hajime croaked full of lust, "Gimme my pillow."

"Y-Yessir."

Albeit sluggishly, Oikawa did as he was told and soon a pillow landed awkwardly on Hajime's head. Not in the right mood to get mad, Hajime hastily shoved said pillow under his lover's hips, elevating them to a more comfortable position for both of them. Then he went down fuck town; he spread Oikawa's cheeks as far as possible and massaged the sphincter with his thumbs as his tongue traced the rim, then pushed in slightly.

The sound Oikawa made was not human.

Accepting that as the right sound, Hajime laid his tongue flat against it and used his lips to apply slight pressure - the right amount pressure considering Oikawa's trembling exhale. And he did them all again and again, earning himself moans, grunts, whispers he had never once heard from Oikawa before, holding twitching hips, spreading open the powerful thighs which threatened to clamp around his neck and end him. He didn't leave it there though; his mouth blessed the taint, a hot tongue gliding towards the base of Oikawa's now weeping erection, lips sucking the skin which connected it to the balls, then returning to their initial point. Hajime attempted to slowly fuck Oikawa with his tongue and it was the right thing to do because Oikawa not only liked it - he fucking _loved_ it. His body was shaking, his fingers clenched and unclenched on Hajime's sheets so hard it was miracle how they weren't torn by now, his voice was only a mere whisper and whatever came out of his mouth was an unintelligible mix of Hajime's name and praises to The Lord.

_Good. That was good._

One of Hajime's hands sought out Oikawa's erection and began stroking it in sync with his working mouth. Oikawa's moans turned wild and guttural. Damn, it was incredible; not only Oikawa's eager reaction but also the act itself. Hajime didn't know that eating ass was so fucking fun. In fact, he didn't even want to come up for air at some point, after he got the hang of it. His jaw was sore, his tongue too but _fuck that_ , it was all worth it. And the best part? When his lover finally reached completion. When Oikawa's body stilled for a second, then dissolved into pleasure, the waves of his orgasm quaking him through and through. His voice reached the highest Hajime had ever heard and he kept going, he kept eating and jerking his lover off until the shaking ceased and Oikawa was reduced to this mess that moaned with every breath. Then, Hajime knew it was time to end this, after all, the muscles of his face felt numb after working for so long. He showered the oversensitive skin with some more kisses, he caressed Oikawa's sides and smeared the impressive amount of come on the man's belly before he finally detached his face from down there.

Looking up, Hajime couldn't help but mentally tap himself on the shoulder and that was mainly because of Oikawa's state; limbs draped loosely at the side, flushed chest stuttering up and down, but the most rewarding of all was the look in these dark chocolate brown eyes. Even though framed by the glasses, Hajime could see the look of outright awe and adoration Oikawa was giving him. "Hajime," the man gasped, voice unrecognizably rough, "That was fucking amazing."

Hajime smiled. "Thanks."

"No, I thank you. But promise me you'll do it again soon. I'll beg if I have to."

"You won't have to. If you like it so much, I'll do it."

Oikawa grinned goofily. "Damn it, that's why I love you."

"Heh, because I willingly eat your ass?"

"No, because you make me feel so good in so many ways."

Hajime blushed more than he should have and felt his heart fluttering in his chest. It wasn't that Oikawa didn't occasionally express his feelings for Hajime, it was just that his confessions were never so blunt. They were usually hidden in these little kisses, these hugs, these looks. Oikawa's mouth wasn't good at telling the truth. Not until Hajime fried his brain with a good ass orgasm or beat said truth out of him.

"And because you were so accommodating," Tooru added, as he wobbly sat up, "...it's time for me to return the favor."

"Uh, no, it's okay, you don't have - ah, Jesus."

It was somehow futile to go against Oikawa Tooru when he had something set in his mind. Not that Oikawa was stronger than him in any way, but he could easily switch their position so that Hajime laid on his back and Tooru kneeled between his legs, tugging off pants and underwear at the same time before Hajime's erection disappeared in his mouth all at once. Yes, Oikawa had mastered the art of deep throating but apparently it wasn't something difficult for someone who lacked the gag reflex.

Hajime didn't last long; seven minutes maximum, give or take one minute. Be it the audiovisual from before, be it Oikawa choosing his dick instead of oxygen, be it those goddamed glasses and Hajime was coming in Oikawa's greedy mouth, a mouth which sucked him dry until there was nothing left inside of him. Then, just like he always did, Oikawa sought out Hajime's lips and although the taste of come wasn't something pleasant, Hajime allowed his lover to French him and suck on his tongue until he was purring in satisfaction.

"Iwa-chan, I love you," Tooru whispered over his lips when they parted, "I love you more than anything."

Hajime smiled, his fingers playing with the now unruly curls on Oikawa's hair. "Even more than volleyball?"

Tooru chuckled and nuzzled Hajime's cheek. "Yeah," he murmured, "Even more than volleyball."

"Good. Because the same goes for me."

They stayed in each other's arms for a while, until Hajime glanced at the clock and saw it was rather late. He nudged the slumbering Oikawa awake, suggesting they took another shower to get rid of the sweat and spit, and change the sheets before going to sleep. Oikawa nodded sleepily and got to his feet as Hajime tugged the sheets off their right place.

"Iwa-chan," he sighed at the door.

"Hm?"

"You won't get mad at me if I call you an asshole from now on, will you?"

Hajime glanced over his shoulder and frowned. "Why the hell not?"

"Because," the other grinned brightly, "You are what you eat!"

Oikawa should have expected the pillow that flew right into his pretty face.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:This is not beta-ed
> 
> Thanks for reading! ^_^


End file.
